How could you!
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: Hinamori Momo está decepcionado por el hecho de que ella no es el primero en dar Hitsugaya Toshiro un beso. Así que me decepcionó que no quiere volver a verlo nunca más. ¿Sobrevivirá su relación? Refundido Ahora!
1. El beso

Capítulo 1 : El beso  
Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba sentado en el techo, mirando las estrellas . Él se dio cuenta de Hinamori Momo sentado junto a él , pero él no quería mostrar eso a ella . Pensó en lo que le había sucedido y Aizen . Él estaba muy enojado por eso , que iba a matarlo! ¿Cómo se atreve a lastimar a su pequeña Momo !  
Momo estaba mirando Toshiro . ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella sabía que lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Quería demostrar que a él, pero no era más que arrojar para hacer cualquier cosa. Ella respiró hondo y se inclinó sobre él.  
TOSHIRO POV  
' ¿Qué está haciendo? Eso es un poco cerca ! ¿Va a darme un beso ? Espero que sí ! "  
POV NORMAL  
Sus labios se tocaron . Ya era oficial ahora . Se habían besado . Momo estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma . Ella lo hizo! Había querido hacer esto tan mal y ahora por fin lo hizo !  
" ¿Te gustó tu primer beso , Shiro- chan? " -preguntó ella . Ella esperaba que él lo hizo, realmente lo hizo espero que .  
Toshiro aún estaba sonrojada por el beso . Había deseado esto durante tanto tiempo . Pero ¿cómo iba a decirle que no era su primer beso? Suspiró . Luego cogió todo su valor y dijo : " Eehm ... Momo ... esto .. eeh ... no era , ya sabes ... mi primer beso , pero me gustó . "  
Momo se sentía como su corazón estaba destrozado . ¿Cómo podría esto no ser su primer beso. Ella se sorprendió . Ella sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ! Las primeras lágrimas cayeron sobre sus rodillas. Sólo una conclusión entró en su mente , era el único que se le ocurrió : él había tenido una relación con otra persona antes de que ella lo sabía . Ella se levantó y salió corriendo , sin importarle sus gritos que él la amaba y que siempre lo haría . Ella sólo tenía que ir lejos de él ...  
' ¿Cómo pudiste! '

* * *

**Continuara**

**No se no me gusto este fanfic **

**pero igual **

**Bye,bye **


	2. Hurt

**How Could you!**

Capítulo 2 : Hurt  
Hitsugaya Toshiro acaba de regresar de una reunión. Él estaba sentado en su silla, con los pensamientos en la última semana. Sólo había visto a su vez Momo . Trató de hablar con ella , pero ella se escapó , otra vez. La extrañaba tanto que podría llorar.  
Matsumoto Rangiku tropezó en la oficina. Ella sólo había tropezado de la cama , como de costumbre, fue a las 2 pm . Ella estaba sorprendida de que su taicho no se dio cuenta de ella. Tenía una expresión triste en su rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba ?  
Se acercó a la mesa y dijo : "¿ Taicho " Él no respondió. Lo intentó de nuevo : " Taicho , lo que está mal ? " Ella pensó por un segundo y luego dijo : "¿ Está usted en amor Taicho Deja que te ayude , ¿cuál es su nombre, se le preguntará acerca de usted, voy a preguntarle por ti , ¿de acuerdo ... "  
Ella fue detenida por Toshiro : " Irás a su escritorio y hacer el papeleo y no tiene nada que ver con el amor, algo como esto es inaceptable para un taicho Lo único que está mal es que usted no está trabajando . "  
Ella regresó a la puerta y estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, cuando fue detenida una vez más por su Taicho : "¡ Vaya a su escritorio y de trabajo, Matsumoto "  
Ella sólo lo hizo porque pensó en la expresión triste que tenía antes.  
Mientras tanto, en la 5 ª división:  
Hinamori Momo hipo . Estaba sola y ella estaba llorando. Echaba de menos a Toshiro mucho, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que ella lo había besado , mientras que él ya había besado a alguien más. -Debe de haber sido más bonita que yo " , pensó.  
Porque ella estaba sumido en sus pensamientos , no oyó Kira Izuru viene pulg Él la vio llorando y fue inmediatamente impresionado. ¿Qué había sucedido ? Él se acercó y dijo : "¿ ? Hinamori -kun, lo que está mal ¿Estás herido "  
Ella se sorprendió por su voz y se tomó unos minutos antes de que pudiera hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

**How Could you! 3**

Capítulo 3 : El problema de Momo  
Cuando Momo finalmente habló , dijo que sólo una cosa: " Shiro- chan" . Después de que ella gritó de nuevo. El flujo de las lágrimas parecía interminable. Kira no sabía qué hacer. Él se acercó a ella , puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le preguntó : "¿Qué ha sucedido Hinamori -kun "  
Ella comenzó a contar la historia , sobre el techo , el beso, lo que dijo Toshiro y sus sentimientos acerca de eso.  
Después de que ella le había contado toda la historia (que era muchas veces interrumpido por los sollozos e hipos de Momo ) , Kira se rascó la cabeza . " ¿Me puedes ayudar , Izuru ? " -preguntó ella . Él pensó y luego dijo : " Veré lo que puedo hacer ... "  
Él realmente no sabía qué hacer, así que fue a la 10 ª División de pedir Matsumoto respecto. La encontró , sobrio, en la oficina, solo. Esto fue muy extraño, porque Toshiro era siempre el que estaba allí y Matsumoto que estaba ausente . " ¿Dónde está Hitsugaya- taicho ? " , se preguntó.  
Matsumoto suspiró. "No lo sé " , dijo, " Simplemente desapareció fuera de la oficina . No sé a dónde iba . "  
"Está bien " , dijo Kira. "Quería hablar contigo. ¿Me puede dar un consejo? "  
Matsumoto enderezó la espalda y le dijo : " ¿Qué es lo que tiene , habría que finalmente cayó en el amor? " Ella se rió .  
Kira negó con la cabeza . " No, se trata de un problema de Hinamori -kun. Usted ve , ella y Hitsugaya- taicho estaban sentados en una azotea la semana pasada y luego lo besó . Luego le preguntó si le gustaba su primer beso y sin rodeos le dijo que no era 't su primer beso. Ahora ella se siente mal . ella cree que es menos bella que la ' afortunada ' , como Hinamori -kun la llamó. ella piensa Hitsugaya- taicho sigue enamorado de esa chica. ¿Qué podemos hacer? "  
Ojos Matsumoto parpadearon con sorpresa. " Así que esto es lo que Taicho estaba preocupada ! " , Dijo. " Estaba tan triste y él me gritaba con más furia que él normalmente . Hmmm ... Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Voy a hacer esto ! " " Y voy a traer a los niños pequeños juntos otra vez " , pensó.  
" Gracias, Matsumoto , de verdad , gracias! " Dijo Kira. Se inclinó ante ella y salió de la oficina con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro que parece presionado .  
Matsumoto sonrió ampliamente . Ella tenía el plan perfecto para traerla Taicho y Hinamori juntos de nuevo.

**Ya actualicze otro mas u.u**

**Mariliina:Que bien! actualiza otro si por fis**

**Ok! -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**How Could you!**

Capítulo 4 : El plan de Matsumoto  
Matsumoto entró en la oficina de la quinta división. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara y estaba tarareando alegremente. Hinamori Momo todavía tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados , pero había dejado de llorar .  
" ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti , Matsumoto- fukutaicho ? " , Preguntó . Matsumoto dejó de tararear y dijo : " Bueno, vamos a tener una reunión - fukutaicho en 10 minutos en mi habitación Por favor, ven a tiempo , Momo -chan ... Y . . " Sacó algo de su bolsillo. " tendrás que esto. "  
Momo miró, se trataba de un pequeño altavoz con auriculares enchufados pulg Por qué iba a necesitar eso ? Ya que ella quería ser cortés , no preguntó al respecto. En cambio, se agradeció a Matsumoto y continuó con su trabajo.  
En el exterior, Matsumoto cuenta de que tenía tan sólo 10 minutos para el final para encontrar Toshiro . Tenía que darse prisa. Había shunpoed todo el Seireitei antes de que ella lo encontró sentado en un techo y mirando fijamente a la nada . Ella miraba su reloj sólo para ver que ella tenía 1 minuto la izquierda para ir a su habitación y ver a Momo .  
Se levantó en el tiempo, dijo Momo que esperar allí y hacer sus auriculares en , shunpoed volver a Toshiro y se sentó junto a él. Justo cuando se hace clic en el micrófono , no había una mariposa infierno para ambos.  
Oyeron una voz que decía : . ". Un grupo de Arrancar en la sociedad Soul , repito , un grupo de arrancar en la sociedad alma Todos taichos y fukutaichos tienen que luchar contra ellos Ubicación en el área 145 de Rukongai Todos taichos y fukutaichos que luchar ! "  
Ambos shunpoed a la zona dirigida , Matsumoto totalmente olvidándose del micrófono.  
Cuando llegaron , tuvieron que empezar a luchar de inmediato. Había muchos arrancars fuertes . A excepción de todos los taichos y fukutaichos , también había algunos miembros de la 11 ª División de lidia. Toshiro no se centró por completo en la pelea. Todavía estaba pensando en otra cosa . Usted puede imaginar que eso no es bueno en una pelea con tantos arrancars , como él. Eso también era por eso que no se dio cuenta el arrancar lo ataca por la espalda.  
Por suerte para él , alguien vio esto y bloqueó el ataque . Ese alguien era Makaki Sikaki , un shinigami hembra joven de la sexta división. Toshiro no la vio y lo que no sabía quién era ella. Pero luego habló : " Cuidado, Hitsugaya- taicho o recibe un golpe . " Reconoció la voz de algún lugar profundo en sus recuerdos . Pero tenía que concentrarme en la pelea, así que no lo pienses más. Pero él hizo una nota mental para agradecer a la mujer desconocida , aunque sólo conocía su voz.  
Cuando la pelea terminó, todo el mundo tenía que ir a la cuarta división , porque no había nadie que no estaba herido . Toshiro fue tratado por Unohana sí misma. Sólo tenía una herida en su brazo izquierdo, pero quería tratarlo , porque quería hablar con él.  
Después de haber limpiado la herida, ella le dijo : " Hitsugaya- taicho es algo que te molesta Aunque estaban peleando , su rostro revelaba que estaba secretamente pensando en algo que no tiene que decir lo que le molesta , simplemente prometer ? . yo no dejas que el control de su vida. Matsumoto me dijo que no estabas durmiendo y comiendo muy bien. usted debe dejar de hacer eso a su cuerpo. para su propia salud , te ordeno que descansar durante los próximos 3 días, y usted debe comer sus comidas aquí en la cuarta división " .  
Él masculló algo , pero lo aceptó. La última cosa que quería, iba a ser visto como un niño testarudo. Debido a Unohana que todo se había olvidado de la mujer desconocida .  
Matsumoto no se había olvidado de que su plan y ella fue a ver a Momo . Cuando por fin la encontró , ella le dijo que la reunión se pospuso para el día siguiente en el mismo tiempo.  
Momo asintió y se fue a su habitación . Justo en frente de la puerta , alguien la agarró por los hombros . Momo chilló . La persona que le hizo esto a ella (y también pasó a ser Makaki Sikaki ) dijo: " Tú eres una chica con suerte , has besado tú Hitsugaya- taicho mientras que a él le gustaba favor, disfrutar de él para mí Por cierto , yo soy el séptimo . . sede de la sexta división " . Con esas palabras dejó el Momo todavía asustado .

* * *

**Que te parecio mariliina n_n**

**Mariliina:Muy raro que actualizes no hoy va a llover**

**Que mala yo que mesmero por actualizar u_u**

**Mariliina:Bueno,Bueno ya solo era una broma n_n**


End file.
